Seven Years Later
by I.Hate.Running
Summary: She has come back to Japan and is now in search of a certain someone. But ... when she finally finds him, he doesn't want to have anything to do with her? What will she do to make them be like they were once ... seven years ago. Let the fight commence!
1. To Return

A/N: Well, well, seems like the seven freaks (meaning my split personalities) has worked together. For once again, I'm able to come up with a Prince of Tennis story. And oh my, this time, to make it a little more exciting, I've put in just a tiny bit of _Kaleido Star _(another anime) into it all. But fear not! You aren't had to have seen it, because you can easily follow, what's going on! I'm only using a few names and stuff like that! :)

This might not become 3000 words pr chapter!

Now; ENJOY!

Yaaa, nearly forgot!

Talking is: "bla bla"

Thinking is (when Your POV): _bla bla_

The (good) voice within: _**bla bla**_

And they are no longer middle-school students, but high schoolers! Yay! So that means Ryoma is 15 and once again a freshman, while the rest is 1-2 years older. Just like usual, except high school!

I guess that covers it all? Ne?

**Seven Years Later**

Chapter 1 - To Return

_Dear Diary!_

_I'm so excited (and I just can't hide it - great song)! Today, we've landed in Japan, can you believe it?! - we're back to where it all started! Of course I had to throw up a couple of times in the plane -.- Yeah, it sucks, but there's nothing you can do about it - and I'm even able to do flips twenty meters up in the air … a few bumps in an airplane makes me go all green and 'ugh' …? I'm seriously lame …!_

_Me and airplanes … it's just like every normal kid and school - IT'S JUST WRONG!_

_But enough of all this! I'm finally back and I might be able to meet them all again! God, I really-_

Slowly, her hand moved over the page, as if reading word by word, but then, in a quick movement; she ripped it out and curled it into a small ball. She stared at it, lying in her hand. She smiled sadly. "_I really_ - what?" She muttered to herself, while throwing it at a trashcan. "… I wonder …" She stood up from the stone bench in the terminal, her eyes looking at the people passing by, but then again not. They meant nothing to her … they were just another face in the crowd - faces, which she had seen thousand of. While she was at it, she shuffled the little book down into her handbag.

Then, as she stretched her arms, she walked over to the three other people, who were talking - or rather arguing for one of them - together. She leaned against the tallest; a guy with light-blonde hair; all dressed in white, while she yawned. He looked onto her and ruffled up her blackish hair.

She laughed - _this_ was her new family.

But still … having returned to Japan, the feeling deep inside of her was once again returning to life. They were here … somewhere - all of them.

"Tell me; what's going on?" She asked puzzled, pushing her _pillar_.

"It seems the rest will be late …" A rather tanned man, with sunglasses on his forehead, spoke up, looking _really! _annoyed. She shook her head hopelessly at him.

"Don't be mad, Carlos, neh?" She beamed at him, yet only to receive a burning look. Of course, having known her for quite some time, she recoiled. Rule number one: Don't go near Carlos, when he looks like he'll kill you! Well … that's a rule used for everyone, who wants to kill you … but seriously, do NOT go near him! Yet still, she tilted her head, as her eyes fell on an ice-cream stand. "Oh, and-" she smirked. "I'll be back!"

Happily, not caring that the rest of her 'big family' were late, she jumped over and stopped in front the counter. With her mouth completely open (and drooling), she looked at the different flavours, trying to make out the Japanese signs. It had been so long since she had last tried reading them, but apparently, it was in her blood - and it all came back to her.

_**Welcome back to Japan.**_

"Thank you!" She whispered.

**--P-o****-T--**

"Oi! Kiddo, the car is here!"

She froze in midair, as she had jumped around as a hyper bunny in the airport, thinking it as too boring to just _sit and wait_ (being an order from Carlos). But in the end, it seemed she had been spotted once again. She frowned, having her gaze fixed on a souvenir-shop. She turned around and smiled an innocent smile at the guy from earlier. "Hi, Yuri!" Was her oh-so-happy retort.

Though, he just shook his head and grabbed her arm, dragging the now struggling girl after him.

"Did Carlos infect you with his bad mood?" She grinned.

"No."

"Oh! So you're not mad!"

"Yes."

"Oh …"

**--P-o-T--**

"And where do you think; you are going?"

Once again, she had been caught with the hand in the cookie-jar and froze. A hand on the door; on her way sneaking out of the hotel-room. "Err- the …" She looked around. "T-the- um-" She grabbed a bucket, unluckily standing next to her. "We've run out of ice! Yes, yes!" She nodded furiously, trying to lie - even though it was one of the hardest things for her. "So …!"

"Fine, _hurry_." Carlos said, massaging his head. He should just have tied her up and left her in the US. Why, _why_ did he have to take her with him?!

"Yes sir!"

Quickly she left the room, leaving her friends behind. Carlos sighed and started reading a book; probably about how to control uncontrollable people. "Yuri, mind keeping an eye on her?"

Also sighing, Yuri stood up.

"Alright …"

**--P-o-T--**

Your POV

You quickly looked back, making sure no-one was following or watching you. Having checked your surroundings completely, you figured there was no danger nearby. And so you dropped the bucket with a _clank!_ and opened the nearest window in the half-dark hall. Then your head popped outside, glancing downwards onto the street below, where cars rushed by. You smirked. _Piece of cake! _You thought. It would only be a drop on a few meters or so - well … rather twenty, but not that big a difference!

You placed your foot in the window and lifted yourself up with ease. A gust of wind blew past you, making your hair sway across your face, blurring some of your vision. Yet you quickly used a hand and tugged it behind your ears. "Hm … wind too?" You mused, also having to take that into your calculations.

Leaning out, about to do the freefall to the ground below, a familiar voice spoke up to you - as bored as usual, even though his friend was about to do the jump … most people would see it as suicide.

"Why don't you just take the elevator?"

You smiled, as you looked back onto Yuri. "No fun." You stated, sticking out your tongue at him. Then you let go of the window-frame with your hands and toppled out the window.

"Hey!" Yuri ran for the opening and stared after you. "Come back!"

"A little too late …" You muttered, as, well … it's pretty hard to turn back, falling out the window. Unless, of course; you're Spiderman. But you weren't, were you? Air blew against you, slowing your pace only a little. As you fell, you suddenly started wondering how to actually keep yourself away from being splattered out over the pavement …

_**A little late perhaps?**_

"Just a little, yes."

Less than five meters from the ground - and after everyone had noticed a person falling - you found a way out of … well, death. A flagpole was 'glued' to the wall above the entrance and with a hand you grabbed it. Flinching, you spun around, let go and - unharmed - landed on your feet on the pavement. You smiled and walked away. People looked after you, muttering to each other; not that it was something you cared about though … But then they all recoiled, as yet another person landed among them. The blonde-haired man massaged his head, quickly walking after his target. "Damn that girl ...!"

In stead you stopped by two roads crossing and stared at the nearest sign. _Where to go? _You thought slowly, pondering _why _exactly you even had snuck out in the first place. _Oh well! Just got to follow my feet!_ And so you started making your way out into the unknown world of Japan …

**--P-o-T--**

You leaned back in the seat, curiously looking at the people nearby. You smiled as the train started, making you fall a little ahead of yourself. Once again it had moved out from a platform, and once again you hadn't gotten off. You bit down into your lower lip, wondering, arguing with yourself about when to get off. _Hm …?_

The sound of the brakes setting in, as it had suddenly gotten to another platform, make you snap out of your daydreaming. You decided to just get off and 'get it over with'.

_**Now, where are we?**_

"I-I've seen this place before!" You exclaimed, your head moving left and right with super-sonic speed, remembering it all clearly. Indeed you had. Without noticing, you had led yourself back. Back, to where it all started …

Without thinking about it, you had stopped at the platform, which you had always stopped at. Memories returned and everything else was pushed out of your mind … You followed long-lost steps, going. Just going … Your hands moved over the walls, railings, trees. Everything. You took it all in, remembering every step you had taken … so long ago.

You smiled.

_**Wonder how they are?**_

"Probably well." She answered.

**--P-o-T--**

Well, dunno what you thought of it? But I got a second part in writing at the moment too, but might update _Powerful Rikkai Dai_ first. Also, I'll only continue this story, if I get some reviews and if you guys liked it. But I'll try and update some more, since you might not have a chance to know, what's going on just yet. But! We'll never know, will we?

Let's just see!

Review please! :)


	2. To Meet

Important

Okay, I guess I should get it all settled!

- They are all now in high school (the guys from Seigaku etc.).

- The age is: freshmen's 15; juniors' 16; seniors' 17.

- The main character is seventeen too.

- I use some FEW ideas from 'Kaleido Star', which is another anime. Yet that is only for some of the extra characters, that are named perhaps once or twice … so, you can easily keep up with it.

Not so Important

Uhm … What was it again? … Ah, yes! I hope I'll get at least four reviews from now on for this chapter, or I won't update any more. And now I don't want to hear anything with, that ain't fair and bla, bla! Because it _certainly_ is! If I don't hear from anyone that they like it, what's the point of continuing? Am I right?

Anyways, I'll cut it down to three reviews. So, THREE REVIEWS!

Just Randomness at its best

It's pretty annoying that I never can remember what I tried to say … and the problem is, I have it all in my head, but then I sit down and try to type it in. And what happens then? --woosh!-- it's gone again --sigh-- can't be helped. Anyways, I don't think I have anything to say in this, so let's move on …

Wait! I remember! I have changed the title in chapter one, so in stead of Return to Japan it is now _To Return_. That's about it ... Nothing else!

Answers for Reviews

… Right, the only problem is … there's no reviews … -.- darn … let's just move on, shall we?

--P-o-V--

**Seven Years Later**

Chapter 2 - To Meet

"N-no way! It can't be!" You exclaimed, but still managed to keep your voice low as you glanced around the corner onto the two boys, that had just passed by you without noticing a single thing. You hadn't just seen that, had you?

Then you snuck out of your hiding, tip-toed after them, and thereby catching _everybody else's_ attention. So much for walking normally … Once again you stopped dead in your tracks as the two disappeared behind a wall, entering the ground to some school or whatever.

_No way you'll get away from me!_ You threw your fist into the air, your childish personality kicking in. But then again … you blinked. _What if …? _Too busy with focusing on the entrance, you crossed the street without looking. Luckily, nothing happened and soon after you stood on the other side, facing the sign on the wall. You ran a finger across the writing.

_Seishun Gakuen, eh?_

Then you snapped out of the trance, grinning broadly by then. It was him. You were sure - positive! It was something you could feel, deep down - let's say … your intuition was tingling, telling you to keep moving. _I'm getting close … _If you weren't such a sweet person, you'd probably be laughing like a maniac at that time, but … trying to act normal as people were _still_ staring; you only snuck in after the two. You looked around, making sure nobody saw you.

Once again you spotted them up ahead, as they slipped past a corner, and you sped up to catch them. Or … not loose the tracks at least. You would still be hiding yourself …

_Bock! Bock!_ Well, that was a rather familiar noise, now wasn't it? You smirked and glanced around the corner to find … exactly what you had expected. There they were! Four tennis courts where a bunch of guys already were playing or warming up. Your smirk widened.

**_Aha …! Tennis, huh?_**

_Yup! I should have expected this, shouldn't I?_

**_Yes._**

… _Shut up …_

**_I only answered your question, why should I shut up? Sometimes you don't make sense, you know that?_**

… _You always make me feel stupid when you answer, _you_ know that?_

**_Yes._**

… _You did again …_

Quickly you snapped out of it again, definitely NOT having time to talk with yourself - or, to be more specific, your _better half_. Glancing around, you slowly jumped up and down and then, with a burst of energy - flexing your _hidden_ muscles - nearly _flew_ into the air - if that was human possible that is! Silently, skilled, you landed on the roof of a small building, that seemed to be the place the guys from earlier had entered.

_All we got to do is wait now …_

**_Yes._**

_Mind shutting up already?_

--P-o-T--

Normal POV

Shortly after the door slung open, revealing the same two walking out again, yet this time dressed in other clothes. Our heroine's head _snapped_ up again (earning curse-words from her side of - _that hurts!_), her eyes fixed on the blue and white coloured jerseys, _Seigaku tennis club_ written on the back.

_Oh?_

The bigger of the two was talking pretty much nonstop, while the other - definitely the younger - just kept quiet and seemed to only half-heartedly listen. And it was _that one_ she was watching, a reminiscent smile widening for each step they took.

_Doesn't he just look cute?!_

**_No?_**

… _Shut up …_

**_Hai, hai …_**

Miko - as our female protagonist is named - leaned over trying to get a better view of him. If she didn't know better, she'd already by then have jumped out, tackled him and crushed him to death in a bone-breaking hug. But … he would probably try and take her out with that racket of his before then.

Another person then entered court and Miko could easily feel the aura of 'in-charge-ness' emitting from him. Her eyebrow scurried up, while she recoiled. _Wah, scary …!_

**_Chicken …_**

_Shut! UP!_

And right she was! He _was_ in charge of the courts, as everyone lined up as he barked out the order. The smaller of the players stood furthest to the left, then it seemed they lined up after age. Yet, her eyes still on the small, blue/white clad lad, she noticed he was standing away from the others his size.

Being too far away, she was unable to hear what the captain told the players, and therefore she waited for some _action _to kick in. Soon after, they all spread out again; the freshman seemed to begin picking up balls while the others stood on the courts. The regulars - as she figured them to be - stood by the court nearest her, two of them walked onto it.

They began a rally, but nothing that perked her interest and she slumped down onto her _behind_ (using proper words here!), yawning loudly, yet not loud enough to catch anyone's attention. The two quickly finished as the ball hit outside the white line and the rally ended. Two others walked in. Once again her head snapped up (followed by some more curses - she never learns …), as it was the pineapple-guy from earlier along with … him.

_Yay! Beat him!_

Another rally began, the ball being hit back and forth with power and force, making it soon become blurry. But then, when the pineapple had to pretty much throw himself after the innocent, yellow ball, as it was close to the line, he hit it on the frame, sending it completely out of course.

Following it with her eyes as it soared into sky, she shook her head. _How very skilled they are … _Having predicted its course already, she quickly moved an inch. It flew over the fence surrounding the courts and landed on the roof, the place where she had sat only seconds before. Not that it would have hurt were much being hit by it, but it would still have given her a bruise or something! And hey! She had to take care of her amazingly beautiful appearance!

"Oi, Echizen, go get it!" Pineapple-san yelled up, perking up on his elbows from the ground.

"Why me, Momo-sempai, it was _you_ who's unable to hit it properly." The other replied, looking more than annoyed.

"Well, you could just not shoot it away from me!"

"That aint much of a play is it, Momo-sempai?"

"No but-"

"Mada mada dane."

The two glared at each other, stubbornness kicking in from both sides off. The others seemed that it wasn't unusual, but still a guy with a rather odd haircut butted in. "Momo, Echizen, cut it out! Momo, get it!" The two-bangs 'ordered' in a kind way - as much as an order now can be.

The pineapple, Momo, seemed to want to argue but silenced himself and walked towards the place where Miko was hiding. "If sempai says so …" He muttered. Yet as he went through the gate he stopped suddenly, noticing the girl on the roof. She stared back at him.

"_Huh?_" Both said, mouths wide and eyes goggling.

Momo stared since … well, there was an unfamiliar person on the roof. That's sort of weird, right? RIGHT?!

Miko stared since … she had been thoughtless and hadn't moved when he walked towards her. And now a freaking PINEAPPLE was staring at her, looking like FISH! That was just wrong! Dammit!

"What are you doing up there?" He asked, puzzled and trying to figure it all out. He glanced around. "And how did you _get_ up there?"

Miko only looked at him. "I'm looking of course." She answered, wondering if the boy was mentally disturbed - why else would she be there?! "And to answer your second question, I jumped, simple as that."

"You jumped?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to come up here perhaps?"

"Why was that again?"

"Do you listen at all? It was because I was watching."

"Watching what?"

"Your practice of course!"

"Why would you do that?"

Deciding to fight fire with fire, you retorted with a question yourself. "Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

_Didn't work …_

But apparently the other regulars started wondering of the lack of pineapple-ness and got worried. "Momoshiro, what is taking you so long? It's just a ball!" The two-bangs from earlier ran over and stopped next to Momo, not looking at anything but him and therefore not spotting Miko.

"Oishi-sempai, you can also see a girl on the roof, can't you?"

"Huh?" The boy, Oishi - a new name! - followed the glance of Momo and now stopped her too. "HUH?! Why is there a girl on the roof?!" Apparently, this one went into a hysteric fit of panic in stead of just ... looking braincells for each second as the other did ... Now, what was the best ...?!

"I asked her that too."

"And I _answered_ you _already_ too!" She snapped at him, getting rather ticked off with this stupidity. To tick her off even _further_ the rest came over too, all seeming to get restless.

"What's going on you guys?!" A red-haired one asked, jumping the Oishi-fellow.

"There's a girl on the roof." He _once again_ pointed out.

"Oh get over it!" She barked at him, eyebrow twitching. But then … the white cap caught her attention and two pairs of hazel eyes met each other. Miko noticed how his face showed utmost shock and … to her dismay; horror. _What kind of face is that …?!_

But then she smiled again and jumped from the roof. Her feet softly touched the ground again, standing right in front of him. "Hi!" She greeted, beaming at him.

"Echizen? Do you know the Roof-Girl?"

She closed her eyes, begging God for patience. _Now I'm the freaking ROOF-GIRL?!_ But they quickly revealed her now calm eyes again, as she continued looking at the younger boy.

"I have no idea who that is." He only stated, making her nearly drop to the ground in shock.

_Nearly_ is the keyword. In stead she with the speed of light stood next to him, grabbing one of his arms, hugging it. "Meanie!" She pouted. "That's no a way to talk to your nee-san!"

Ryoma sighed … here we go …

"EH?! N-NEE-SAN?! Echizen, that's your _SISTER_?!"

They stared in disbelief on the two - apparently - siblings; one looking like it was the end of the world, while the other was grinning broadly.

"No."

"O-oi! Don't be mean! Ryoma!"

--P-o-V--

**So, that's about it for now in this story. I'll continue with Rikkai Dai next! To all, who's reading this story, for further information about future updates, please go to my Account where I've made a schedule for updating!**

**There isn't anything else but that I want to say, so see you next time. Or … that is _IF_ I receive at least THREE REVIEWS! Ne?**

**Ja!**


End file.
